Toy vehicles provide entertainment to children. Current toy vehicles may be utilized on tracks, playsets, or may be remotely controlled by children. While current toy vehicles are very popular with children, current toy vehicles have limited play patterns. For example, toy vehicles are limited to the appearance and features with which they are provided. In addition, if the toy vehicle includes a drive or other type of propelling mechanism, these mechanisms are often not customizable. Thus, convention toy vehicles contain a limited number of play patterns and provide little development of a child's cognitive abilities, especially a child's problem solving abilities.
It is desirable to provide a toy vehicle that is entertaining to children while also being educational. It is also desirable to provide a modular toy vehicle, where the toy vehicle may be selectively constructed by a child using various different vehicle modules. A child may combine a variety of different modules to determine both the appearance of the modular toy vehicle and the performance characteristics of the modular toy vehicle. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a modular toy vehicle that has a large amount of play patterns, and thus, provides a high replay or re-use value for children. It would also be desirable to provide a toy vehicle that is interactive, and reconfigurable in multiple different configurations.